1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a detachable mechanism for detachably attaching an accessory to a boom of a construction machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a construction machine for digging a drain or hole in the ground such as a so-called excavator, back hoe or the like, an accessory attached to a boom of the construction machine may be replaced by another accessory for achieving a work object.
The excavator has been typically employed for earth work or construction work and includes a bucket connected to the tip end of the boom. When the boom and bucket are swung, earth or sand are dug out for forming holes or drains.
However, the excavator is used not only for digging holes or drains by means of the bucket, but may be diverted to other work objects utilizing the mechanism thereof. That is, instead of the bucket, another accessory may be connected to the boom so that specific earth work or construction work can be done. For example, the bucket may be selected to have the size adapted for digging and trenching width, thereby enabling the excavator to work depending on hardness of earth and sand and width of holes or drains. Alternately, a breaker may be connected to the tip end of the boom or a grip may be employed for carrying out destruction work or loading or unloading work. A combination of various kinds of these accessories enables the excavator to adapt for various work, thereby improving the applicability at the construction work site.
When the bucket is replaced by another accessory, the bucket is removed and another accessory for another work object is manually connected to the boom. In this work, a pin connecting the boom and the bucket is removed so that the bucket is detached from the boom. Thereafter another accessory is connected to the boom, and the pin is inserted so as to penetrate both the accessory and the boom whereby the accessory and boom are connected with each other. The detaching and attaching work involved is carried out by man power. However, it takes much time and several operators for putting the pin in and out and replacing the accessory, which renders the work inefficient. If it were possible to arbitrarily detachably attach the accessory to the boom adapted for the specific work object, man power and work time involved in the replacement of the accessory would be reduced.
If one operator alone can attach the accessory to and detach the accessory from the boom, the other operators required for replacing the accessory can be eliminated. Similarly, if one operator of the excavator alone can detach and attach the accessory, and eliminate the operation involved in putting the pin in and pulling the pin out from the accessory, the work is made with safety to thereby reduce the time for replacing the accessory, and involves high work efficiency.